A Day In The Life Of Quistis
by Cidien
Summary: Well One Day I went Through An Odd Warp And *Poof* Became Quistis! Read Do Find Out How I made The Whole FF8 WorldGo Upsidedown


OOC: Ok This is just a stupid story I wrote one day when I was bored. I do NOT own any of the FF8 characters and I am simply using them. But I do own Callifornia and Calandra!  
  
The Domonic Lair  
  
A Day In The Life Of Quistis Trepe  
  
By: callifronia  
  
  
  
Callifornia: I Know, I Know I said Calandra would be writting most of the Fan-Fic Writting stuff. But hey, I just had to write this about my *drum roll please* Day In The Life Of Quistis Trepe.  
  
Iam Not a very big Quistis Fan, but I did want to know what it be like to play her role so I decided to be Quistis for a day.  
  
*does a little giddy dance* I WAS QUISTY, I WAS QUISTY!!!  
  
  
  
Quistis Trepe: You were not me! and the name is NOT Quisty its Quistis!!  
  
Callifornia: I was so! I did all the things you do in a "normal" day!  
  
Quistis: No you didn't! You didn't do I thing I do in a "normal" day! All you did was dress up like me for a day!  
  
Callifornia: No! I dressed up as you and did what you "normally" do!  
  
Quistis:There's more to being me then just dressing up!!!  
  
Callifornia: There is???  
  
Quistis:Grrrrrr....  
  
Callifornia: Well at least I was not hitting on Squall Leonhart all the time!!!.....Only once in awhile....  
  
Quistis: *Falls silent*......I..I do not!......Besides you didn't even shoot anything with a overly large gun!!  
  
Callifornia: *thinks* Hey you'r right I didn't...*Pull's out an overly large gun and aims at Quistis...* Lock and Load....*loading sound*....Fire....KABOOOMMM....  
  
Bye Quisty!!....Gee, That was fun I wanna do it again!....HEHEHEHEHEHE....  
  
Quistis:AHHHHHHHH........TEAM TREPIES IS BLASTING OFF AGAINNNN..........  
  
Callifronia:*Ahem* anyways where were we? Oh yes, A Day In The Life Of Quistis Trepe.  
  
The begining of the day started like any other day:  
  
We all went down to the caferteria to eat the slop Food...  
  
Zell Dincht:No you didn't! You ran into my room and started jumping on my bed asking me all kinds of strange questions. Then you raided my room!  
  
Callifnornia: No I *cough cough* didn't.......*wispers* and I also made the Cooks for the cafeteria change the Hot Dogs to Veggie Dogs, but he doesn't know.....  
  
Zell:*sniffle* Yes I do...It hurt inside*grabs his sides in pain*...deep inside....Need real meat, Must have real meat.......  
  
Callifornia:....um.....The next thing we did that was start class....with Siefer Almasy to help, we had a fun and educational class.....  
  
Selphie Tilmitt: Yesss ... It was soooo much fun!!!!!  
  
Irvine Kinneas:What the Hell are you talking about Selphie??!! All we did was listen to Siefer brag about him being the best, the whole class!! That wasn't fun!  
  
Seifer Almasy: Well I just happened to find in very interesting if you ask me!  
  
Irvine:Well I didn't, if I wanted to learn how to brag I would have stayed on the farm!  
  
Seifer:Well Then maybe you should have. You have terrible aim, You couldn't even hit the red side of a barn!!  
  
Irvine:What did you just say!!!  
  
Seifer: I Said....  
  
Selphie:*walks in between them* Guys just stop it now! I know you both love me but there's no need to fight! There's enough of me to go around...  
  
*Irvine and Seifer both look at each other, then at Selphie*  
  
Irvine:Ummm....I...I have to go....I..uhh...hear Cid calling me...*runs to the door*  
  
Seifer:*shudders*...No he's callling me.....*runs to the door*  
  
*Both run out the door*  
  
Selphie:Oh well.....  
  
Callifornia:*standing there the whole time* Ummmm... can we get back to more inportant things like ME!!!  
  
Like I was saying we started class...then after that Rinoa Heartilly and I went to fight the T-Rex.... Unfornutnaly Rinoa could not be here to tell you how bravly I fough the T-Rex....  
  
Rinoa Heartilly:*walks in on crutches* Yes I am!  
  
Callifornia:*very dramatic gasp* Rinoa I thought you were dead!!  
  
Rinoa: Don't give me that Crap Girly! you left me and Angelo to fight the T- Rex are selves...or should I say to die....  
  
Callifornia:*mumbles under her breath* That would be a shame now wouldn't.....  
  
I would never do such a thing....I really though you were dead!  
  
Rinoa: ......  
  
Callifornia:*pulls out the overly large gun out again* You Must Be Double Dead!!!*stoots Rinoa and Angelo and watches them fly away into the sky*..I think thats the last I'll see of them.....  
  
Squall Leonhart: Yesss!!!! Finally Free of her!!!!! yay!!!!! *does the Moon Walk* Yess...  
  
Callifornia:Oh yes that reminds me...to finish off the day Squall and I went out to kill the most terrible monster in the world....even more scarier then Rinoa....  
  
Squall:What are you talking about??! All you did was run after Headmaster Cid with stick, poking him!!  
  
*wispers* which was sort of funny  
  
Callifornia:Ya well it was fun to torment the thing.......how is he now.....  
  
Selphie(who just happens to be here still): He's Ok  
  
Squall:What!? If you call sitting huddled in a corner rocking back and forth telling the stick to stop poking him Ok ,then you'r strange!  
  
Selphie:No you'r strange!! (Can I help it if Iam an VERY Optomistic person?)  
  
Squall: No you'r strange!!  
  
Selphie:No!  
  
Squall:....Whatever....  
  
Callifornia:Oh well, nothing a few months of counseling can't cure, for Cid I mean.....  
  
Headmaster Cid:*sitting in the corner rocking back and forth*..The...the stick....make..m...make it stop...  
  
*Everyone looks at Cid....then watch as a bunch of guys in white jackets and tapioca pudding come and take Headmaster Cid away*  
  
Callifornia:*shakes her head* that could have been me....anyways, well that was my Day In The Life As Quistis Trepe and as you can see we all had fun that day, the FF8 crew and I, and I sure hope to do it again. But unfortunately I can only leave you with the funfilled memories.....  
  
Calandra:Along with years of counseling for everyone especially Zell and Cid......(Yah, I know I just had to appear in this Fan Fic, Oh well Iam very shallow and Callifornia has been to lazy to create my own Icon so all I get is a head....*sigh oh well*)  
  
Squall: And Priceless damage....Which we'll have to clean up...  
  
Selphie: And Much Much More.....  
  
Calllifornia:Oh well, as you have seen my day of being Quistis Trepe was a success and for all those FF and Anime characters every where BEWARE!! Iam comming for you!!!!  
  
And Have a Nice Day.....At The Domonic Lair....  
  
Calandra:Bye Now 


End file.
